Regret
by The Sage of Spirits
Summary: Laruto's only regret was that she failed to protect her temple from darkness and to keep the blessings of the Master Sword intact... WW One-shot.


_**The Sage of Spirits:** Hello - I'm The Sage of Spirits. But do call me Sage. Anyway, this one-shot was inspired by listening to Wind Waker music on Super Smash Brothers Brawl (Love that game. _:D)_ I might also do one of Fado too. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_

**Regret**

**That fateful day had turned into nothing but a mere shadow, as I have now become…**

* * *

Laruto stood within the deepest reaches of the Earth Temple as she played her harp gracefully, both eyes closed. The fins on her arms waved as she plucked the strings slowly, then quickly as the tempo changed. She was the Earth Sage – it was her duty to pray to the Master Sword…

It was her duty to keep the blessings upon the blade of evil's bane…

* * *

**I was foolish. I was unprepared for what came for me. I should have… I should have known better… than that…**

* * *

It was her duty to defend the Earth Temple from evil.

…It came without warning. She heard the most eerie of laughter; she opened her eyes and gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth.

She watched with horror as poe after poe flowed through the four holes in her room as they all floated over to the center. Laruto shrieked and ran for the door. She was about to take leave, when she stopped herself.

_I cannot abandon my duty… I must defend this temple!_

"S-Stop! You must not defile - ahh!" she shouted in fear, as the gathering poes began converging into one. A giant poe took their place, a lantern appearing into its hands. "Stop! Or I… I'll… Eep!" she gasped again, ducking at the creature's swinging lantern…

* * *

**I knew it would be pointless… to resist… Yet I still tried anyway… I should be… proud of that…**

* * *

_I have to get the Mirror Shield the hero left behind!_ She thought quickly, rushing to the doorway while avoiding the swinging arm of the giant poe. Narrowly dodging its next strike, she had managed to reach her exit. She was safe for now.

Or so she thought…

She opened the door, turning her head back at the creature. Unknowingly, she bumped into something…

Or someone…

She fell onto the hard stone floor as the ghost slowly closed in on her from behind…

* * *

**I should have known who it was… That HE would be after me… After all, I kept part of the blessing on the Master Sword…**

**But that was in the past now…**

* * *

Laruto looked up at who – or what – she had bumped into and shrieked as she caught sight of the crystalline red jewel seemingly implanted on a pale green forehead. She tried to get onto her feet, but each time she did she was kicked brutally in the chest. The man laughed when he turned his attention to the giant poe.

"Jalhalla, strike!" the man barked with overwhelming glee; the newly-named apparition grew into physical existence and expanded itself. Laruto, still breathing heavily, tried to roll aside to effectively dodge the rolling Jal Halla – she succeeded, only to be lifted and thrown into the wall.

_Goddesses, hear my plea…_

The man, growling angrily at her continued resistance – more so her existence, drew his blade from its scabbard.

* * *

**I had lived my life the way I had wanted… I served my friend, the King of Hyrule, to the very end.**

**My only regret…**

* * *

Laruto watched the sword grasped in his hand, the silver blade reflecting the light shining from the holes of the room.

_Please, take my harp for future generations…_

A malicious grin appeared on his lips.

_So that one day the Master Sword can reclaim its soon-lost glory…_

He brought the weapon behind him, the point going past his back, staring at the zora's chest.

_And so the hero makes his return back to us… and save us all…_

It was over in a flash.

* * *

**My only regret… was that I… I failed…**

* * *

The sword pierced through her gut, the red, oozing blood gushing out, staining the ground a crimson gray. She saw the evil written on his face, in the shape of his narrowed eyes and widened grin.

"Curse… you… Ganon…dorf…" she spoke, collapsing onto the ground. She then shut her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep…

Ganondorf laughed hardily, watching as she faded away into nothingness. He knew that all he had to do now was to destroy the harp and be on his way. After all, there still existed yet another sage.

He walked closer to the instrument on the ground, kneeling as he prepared to pick it up, when it suddenly vanished. Angered, he took his sword and slammed the point into the stone floor, causing part of the floor to crumble. "Jalhalla, remain here until further notice." he commanded and left; he sealed the doorway shut with chains, passing the key to one of the poes close by.

* * *

**I failed my King… I failed my temple…**

**I failed the Master Sword…**

* * *

Laruto opened her eyes as she saw a young boy standing in front of her, a conductor's baton in his hand; the Earth God's Lyric sounded nostalgically in her ears. A gentle smile grew on her ghostly lips, knowing the time had finally come to aid the King one more time…

* * *

_**Me:** My first story considered a tragedy. I don't know, there's something about it that doesn't seem right... It seems to be a little rushed... Well, either way I liked the idea. Let me know how I did in a review. Review please._


End file.
